User talk:MonkeeSage
Welcome, my fellow hobbit!! Archola 01:32, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Howdy brother! Thanks for the invite! --Olo Cotton of the nine fingers Calvin's not too bad, after all he signed the Augsburg Confession. I've just never understood how double predestination allows for free will. Anyway, John Calvin is a stub, and last time I checked, Calvinism didn't exist yet. Have fun. Archola 05:42, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, depending on what type of Calvinism you're talking about, there is Compatibilistic freedom, but that depends on one's take on providence (i.e., "hard" or "soft" determinism). I guess I need to break out my McNeill and get to work on that article! --MonkeeSage 06:12, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey MonkeeSage, glad to be here. I hope calvinism is treating you well, or maybe not as my hope is irrelevant to whether you are calvinist or... It's so confusing!!! - I look forward to working with y'all in the future --Dragoonmac - Talk 21:02, 5 April 2006 (UTC) It's like the joke that Erwin Lutzer (a Lutheran) tells: The Calvinists went to one side of the room , and the Arminians to the other, and then along came a new convert. The convert arbitrarily chose to join the Calvinists, not knowing any better. When asked why he wanted to join with the Calvinists, he replied "I just chose to" at which the Calvinists immediately informed him he belonged with the Arminians. So the convert goes to the Arminians, and upon getting there, is asked why he changed sides. The convert replies "I was sent here," upon which the Arminians promptly rejected him. At this point the convert became a Lutheran. ;) --MonkeeSage 17:38, 5 April 2006 (PDT) :Sounds about right. Archola 19:58, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Your suggestions for adding source texts Hi, I think it would be great to have more original source texts on here. You are welcome to add whichever ones you think would be useful. However, please ENSURE that they are in the public domain first. For example, quite shockingly, the King James Bible is not! So you have to be careful and double check and not simply assume that a source text is PD. That being said, you may add as many as you like. Try to stick to the following format: "Title of work (text)" when titling the article. If it is a huge source text and there are multiple chapters, it can be broken down like this: "Title of work (text)" "Title of work (text)/chapter X" "Title of work (text)/chapter Y" "Title of work (text)/chapter Z/Section 1" "Title of work (text)/chapter Z/Section 2" "Title of work (text)/chapter Z/Section 3" As necessary. Also be sure to add the proper "Category:Religious texts" category to each article, including the chapters and subsections if applicable. Cheers!! -- nsandwich 06:40, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Howdy, nsandwich. Thanks for the instructions. As I'm able I'll try to do some work adding source texts. No promises, but I can probably find time to add a few here and there. :) --MonkeeSage 06:56, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Law and Gospel Thank you for your help at Wikipedia. Now you get to do it all over again with CKB's copy of the article. Archola 02:55, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :No problem. I'll have to get to that tomorrow afternoon. I still have some other stuff to do before I hit the sack tonight, and I have to get up kind of early tomorrow as I'm helping sort donations at the Salvation Army in the morning. --MonkeeSage 20:27, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Problems with the server Regarding the server, there have been massive problems with all the wikipedia and wikia servers. I have heard that there is a connection problem down in florida somewhere, and that 6 of the 10 servers are unavailable. Should be corrected soon though. Regarding variables and additional php modules, I can't add them. I have no access to that sort of stuff. This wiki is hosted by wikia and they do all the server administration stuff for like 1000 different wikis. :( :I updated template:ref and template:note to work without needing any server variables, and they now are comparable to Cite.php, the only downer is that you have to add a second parameter for the note number...but it's a small compromise I think. See: Law and Gospel for an example application of the updated templates. --MonkeeSage 07:54, 10 April 2006 (UTC)